Submission
by evietan
Summary: Tim and Damian have been in a relationship for quite a while now and Tim is perfectly okay with being the sub. However, Damian is getting a little too arrogant about it, so Tim decides to show his lover the perks of being dominated.


A/N: Wow, the third fic in three days. I would be so proud of myself if I didn't know I'm just doing this because I don't want to study even though I'd really need to...

Warnings: Rated M for various reasons, this is mainly PWP, slash, with lots of kinky stuff, including bondage, a blindfold, toys, orgasm denial and spanking. Both characters are of age though and all of this is completely consensual.

Established Relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, DC Comics does.

* * *

Damian feels a little groggy when he comes to. He's probably been drugged, but it couldn't be anything too heavy, as his mind began to clear rather fast. He wasn't hurt, though, and he couldn't remember being caught by any villain. Hadn't he fallen asleep in his bed at the manor last night? He tried to check his surroundings, but he was blindfolded. It was just a cloth though, from the feeling of it. His hands were spread apart and probably chained to the ceiling, forcing him into a kneeling position.

Tt. Whoever did this obviously had not much experience in this. It would only take him a few minutes to escape this trap. It would be a lot easier if he would be wearing his suit though, but in fact, he was... naked.

_Drake._

Well. That explained why he was kneeling on something soft, probably a mattress, and relatively comfortable for being tied up. This was also pretty close to a position he had his lover in only a few nights ago. But if Drake thought he'd submit this easily, he was dead wrong. Being controlled like this was below him, he was born a leader, and he wouldn't let anyone take away his birth right, not even his boyfriend.

He was just about to start getting off the blindfold when he heard steps closing in. Luckily, they belonged to Drake, he would've died out of embarrassment if anyone else would see him in such a position. Apparently, he kneeled with his back facing the door. When he heard it opening he immediately spat out "What's the meaning of this, Drake?"

Drake had the gall to chuckle at this. "I see you're awake, good." Damian heard him close and lock the door, then slowly walking over to him. He softly tucked a stray of hair out of Damian's face. "Stop your actions right this instance, Drake. I see where you want this to lead to, but I refuse to play the part you've obviously assigned me."

Drake began nibbling his ear. Not fair, he knew how sensitive Damian was there. "Oh? I didn't think you'd be scared of something simple like this, little D..." It was a trap, Damian knew it, but he couldn't let Drake question him this way. "Tt. I'm not scared. I simply do not enjoy this, unlike you."

"But how do you know that, if you never tried it? I know you haven't, so I just can't think of another reason than you being afraid..." He walked right into the trap. Now it was either admitting he was scared or letting Drake get his way... "Fine", he reluctantly agreed, "you are free to do as you please tonight. But don't get used to it, Drake. I told you, I won't enjoy this."

The older man immediately turned his attention to the point where Damian's neck met his shoulder and began making a hickey by lightly biting down and sucking. When he was satisfied, he finally answered his lover. "We'll see about that. Just remember, if it gets too much for you, just say 'Alfred' and I'll stop, okay? After all, today's supposed to be a punishment for you."

That actually confused the current Robin. Sure, 'Alfred' was their usual safe-word - nothing was more of a turn-off than thinking about the elderly butler that they both saw as their grandfather - but... "Punishment? For what?"

"Lately, you seem to have trouble remembering that I'm your boyfriend, not your plaything." That actually stung. Damian had started to respect Drake as a person years ago, he wasn't the same brat that had seen him as a charity case that only stood in his way anymore. He thought Drake had known this and it hurt knowing his boyfriend didn't trust him enough to believe that. But showing how hurt he was would be showing weakness, and that was something Damian Wayne just never did.

"Tt. You're being ridiculous, Drake. You like what I do to you." Drake got off on being humiliated, Damian was absolutely sure of that, so he really didn't see the problem in his efforts to please his lover. Said lover had begun tracing his hands over Damian's back, sides and chest, pinching a nipple from time to time. Despite his efforts on concentrating on the conversation, the teen started to feel aroused. He told himself it was just a natural reaction of his body to the stimulation of his sensitive spots and had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn't foresee Drake's next action and the power that gave him over Damian's desires. Because that would be beyond ridiculous.

"As expected, you don't understand what I meant." Damian was about to throw in a comment about how Drake could call him stupid, but he didn't get a chance to when Drake continued. "I do enjoy what you do when we have sex together. I'm not ashamed to admit that I like being humiliated and feeling a little pain in bed." Damian flushed red at this. Did Drake always have to be this honest? "But that's the point. _In bed._ I don't like it when you bring that up during patrol. You seem to forget that you can do that because I'm _letting _you. It has nothing to do with you being stronger or more skilled. Or superior because of your heritage, you know I don't believe in this crap."

Damian didn't reply to this. He hated admitting it, but Drake was right. He had started looking down on his work as Red Robin. They hadn't fought physically in a while and in bed, Damian always had the upper hand. By logic, he knew Drake could get out of his confinements as easily as he himself could escape this one and that he could put up one hell of a fight, maybe even defeat Damian, if he really tried to. But he never did, so Damian had felt safe and maybe a little arrogant about it. He would never say that out loud though. He decided to just keep quiet and just accept whatever 'punishment' Drake had thought up for him, then change his behavior. That had to be enough.

Drake seemed to be satisfied with his silence, at least for the time being. He had taken over to licking down his back and cupping his ass cheeks with his hands. As the older man spread his cheeks and reached his hole with his tongue, Damian could feel both his arousal and his nervousness growing. Drake had been right, he'd never done this before and he knew how much it could hurt if not done right. Usually, he wasn't afraid of pain, but usually, it wasn't dealt that intimately to him.

He gulped down his worries though. This was Drake after all, and he trusted him with his life on a daily basis. There was no reason not to trust him with his virginity.

He let out a gasp when he felt Drake's tongue slip inside him. He immediately bit his lower lip, not wanting to give his lover that satisfaction. It steadily became harder to keep quiet as Drake continued rimming him, but he managed. He felt the need to push back against Drake or to get some attention to his painfully hard, but still neglected cock. He didn't give in to his desires though, at least not until Drake suddenly stopped his penetration. He whimpered at the loss, actually moving his hips back to get more of that sweet sensation.

But all he met was thin air. He heard Drake walking across the room and then some rustling. He wondered if Drake would just leave him like this - he had done it as a 'punishment' before, too - but was relieved when he heard a small 'pop'. A dead giveaway for lube.

Shortly after that, a slick finger entered him, just as expected. So Drake would just go through with this? If this was his idea of 'punishment', he really had learned nothing from their shared sexual experiences. But he wouldn't underestimate his lover. He had done this too often already, in training or on missions and it had usually ended with more than a few scrapes for him. The scary thing about Red Robin was his mind. There was no way he had nothing more in store for him.

It didn't seem that way for a while, though. Drake just continued to stretch him, rather gently actually, taking his time before slowly starting to move, then adding a second finger. He took his time again until he gently started to scissor his fingers. Damian had yet to feel anything that resembled pain, which only made him more suspicious. He decided to concentrate on the pleasure as long as it lasted.

He knew he had reached the end of it when he felt Drake's hot breath at his ear. "You know, you're gonna have to beg if you want the real thing." Damian had been right. There was a catch. Drake wanted to play this psychologically, not physically. The goal was humiliation, not pain. Because he knew Damian could take pain, while humiliation just hurt so much more. Tim Drake really was a force to be reckoned with.

Still, he'd be a fool if he thought Damian would give in so easily. "No." He answered as non-chalantly as he could manage while being tied up and fully aroused. Now, here was the problem: Drake wasn't a fool. This was probably exactly the answer he had expected and thus, he had planned for it.

Damian heard Drake sigh over-exaggeratedly. "Thought so. Too bad..." Next thing he heard was the telltale 'pop' of the lube being opened again. He wasn't dumb enough to believe Drake would just take him anyway. It would probably hurt, seeing as Drake's cock was definitely bigger and longer than just two fingers, but that was not what his lover wanted to achieve.

Sp he wasn't exactly surprised when he felt cold, slick metal pressed against his hole instead. A dildo. Drake had apparently taken more than just the lube from across the room. While it was slightly bigger than the fingers and thus hurt a little being pushed inside him, Damian had no idea how this was supposed to make him beg.

He heard his lover rustle a bit, then move in front of him. He let out a moan when his cock finally received some attention, only to feel dread settle in his stomach. What he had thought a stroke at first had been Drake slipping a cock ring on him. "What-" he furiously exclaimed, but it turned into a startled moan as the dildo in him sprung to life. A remote control vibrator then, not a dildo.

After that nothing happened for what felt like an eternity to Damian. The vibrator slowly picked up speed and Damian was reduced to a panting and moaning mess. It took all the self-restraint he had to not rut mindlessly against the air. Drake was still in front of him, probably enjoying the view, but not making any sounds, at least none he could hear over his own not that quiet moans. He struggled against his restraints, but there was no sense to it, he knew he'd never get out of them like that, but he needed release _so bad._

Suddenly the vibrator stopped moving completely and Damian slumped down, feeling relieved and missing the sensations at the same time.

"Any progress yet?" Drake asked him, still sounding smug, but Damian could hear a slight panting in his voice. So this had turned him on too. "No." the teen repeated stubbornly. He had to admit that Drake already had control over him physically, but he wouldn't let him take over mentally too.

"I see." Drake petted his head softly. "I'm asking too much at once. Shall we start with something easier then?" He sounded like he was talking to a little kid. Damian gritted his teeth, Drake knew how much he hated being treated like a kid. He was eighteen now, a legal adult and he didn't need anyone babying him. "Drake..." he let out a warning growl.

"Ah, perfect!" Drake made it sound like he had just had a great idea, but Damian was sure, whatever it was, Drake had planned it from the beginning. He always planned everything and for all eventualities. "How about you start calling me Tim?"

"Forget it, _Drake._" Actually, he didn't mind calling him Tim at all, but this was about the principal. If Drake asked this way, he wouldn't get whatever he asked for. It only got him another sigh from Drake and a slightly scolding "Such a naughty boy..."

The vibrator began his work again after that, but this time, Drake moved to his side. He pressed one of his arms against his chest, so that Damian could lean on him. His mind was too far gone to make any speculations what this was for, but he realized he could feel the soft fabric of Drake's shirt, meaning he was still clothed, probably fully.

Before he could think about this unfairness any further, he received a sharp smack on his butt. He hissed in surprise and pain, Drake hadn't held back at all. "That's what naughty boys get~" Drake sounded way too happy saying that, so he decided not to grace it with an answer.

Instead, he started moaning again, hissing from time to time when he received an especially harsh slap. The vibrator was still doing its work, and somehow, the pain from the slaps managed to increase the pleasure instead of turning him off, like he thought it would. Pain was something he had to endure, not something he wanted.

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say the safe-word and make this stop. Strangely, he didn't _want_ it to stop. But he needed release and he felt his willpower waver. It was so easy to get more than this, and he only had to do something he didn't really mind doing.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" he cried out in ecstasy as the vibrator hit something inside of him. He needed more of that, and he needed it _now._ "T-Tim..." he stuttered out. He received another smack, but then his lover cooed. "That's a good boy. What do you want?" Damian realized Drake had him where he wanted him, but he couldn't find it in him anymore to care. "Take me." he demanded.

It didn't have the result he hoped for though, earning him nothing but a light swat on his ass. "Not in this tone, young man. What do you say?" Damian swallowed all his pride and tried to sound as submissive as possible. "P-Please Tim, I need you inside me... Make me yours." He loved it when Tim said that to him and this had the desired effect. Tim turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of him and then he could hear the sounds of him stripping, as well as the lube being opened a third time. He squirmed a little in his restraints to tell Tim to hurry up a little.

However, instead of feeling something penetrate him, he felt the ropes that held him being cut. As he slumped down, Tim carefully caught him in arms. The blindfold was removed as well. Damian blinked a few times but the light in Tim's bedroom was pretty dim, so he got used to it quickly.

Tim turned him and gently laid him on his back. Damian was confused and apparently, it showed on his face as his boyfriend offered him an explanation. "Punishment's over, Dami. It's your first time after all, I want to see your face." Damian felt his face get flushed even more, if that was even possible. It was just typical for Tim to get sentimental in a moment like this, but he found he didn't mind at all.

When he didn't receive an answer Tim positioned himself at Damian's hole. "Ready?" The teen gave a court nod and tried to relax. Tim pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt his younger boyfriend. Once he was fully inside, he waited a while to give Damian time to adjust. When the teen began moving his hips against him, Tim took it as his signal to start.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same pace. It didn't take long for Damian to try and increase the pace by moving against him, but Tim grabbed his hips and held him steady. Damian got the message. "More, Tim... Please, fuck me harder, faster..." he pleaded.

And Tim complied, increasing his pace until he pounded into his boyfriend hard and fast. He set a steady pace, now moaning loudly as well. He still had enough mind to vary the angle of his thrusts until he heard Damian cry out again. He had found his prostrate and he took advantage of that, aiming for the same spot over and over again.

Soon, Damian was nothing but a frantically moaning mess. He clawed his fingers into his boyfriend's shoulders and arched his back, trying to get him in even deeper. Tim moved even faster now, not really able to form a coherent thought anymore. When Damian started to pant out his name and "please let me cum, please, I need to, please, please" at a rapid pace he managed to pull off the cock ring and whisper "Cum for me, Dami".

Right on cue, Damian spurted his cum all over his and Tim's chest while screaming "Tiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmm!" That and the beautiful friction of Damian clenching around him caused Tim to come right after his younger boyfriend, panting out a desperate "Dami!" too.

He rode out his orgasm, but he had the decency to pull out and move to the side, so he didn't collapse on Damian. He caught his breath for a minute, then turning to his boyfriend with a smug grin on his face. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" When he didn't get an answer, he realized that Damian was already asleep. Well, he could bask in his victory tomorrow, sleep actually sounded really good right now. He pulled the blankets that he had thrown on the ground beforehand up and over them, cuddling close to Damian.

They could clean up tomorrow.

* * *

That actually was my first time writing something smutty. Wanna tell me how I did?


End file.
